


It Means Life

by JuniorWoofles



Series: Seasons [15]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Season/Series 10
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 05:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10780320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles
Summary: Doctor Who Season 10 Poetry Codas





	1. Most people frown, you smile

**Author's Note:**

> 10.01 The Pilot

Why me?

You ask, and fair question.

In a question of what is fair,

The measure of good and bad,

You’ll ask why?

 

Because you smiled

Where others frowned.

 

Because not understanding

Was not a disadvantage

But an opportunity.

 

Why me?

You ask of the opportunity.

 

Well,

Why do you seek?

What do you seek?

 _Who_ do you seek?

 

What does anyone?

 

We all seek something,

Someone.

Longing for someone.

Longing to seek them out.

 

She has a star in her eye,

That girl you seek.

 

She wants to leave,

You’ll go with her.

You’ll follow her.

 

She follows you.

Across time, across the world, across the stars -

She follows you.

She won’t leave without you,

She won’t leave.

 

Why me? You asked.

 

It’s because you care, because you smiled,

Because you took the time to be better,

To look at yourself

At what you wanted

And went for it.

 

You always did want to go to that university.

 

She follows you,

Longing,

Until you let her go.

Let her go,

The girl with stars in her eyes,

Who chased you across the stars,

To be with you.

 

Let me have happy dreams for once,

For once, you said.

You cry, tears not your own.

You want to remember this.

 

Why me? You’ll ask afterwards,

Because you’ll get an afterwards.

Because you asked

To have something better.


	2. Policeman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smile

People are going to come, come out here  
Only they will not be alone, is that clear?  
Leisurely you walk but be ready to fear.  
Inside the planet, humans sleep at the core,  
Cute looking robots seek happiness more.  
Ever wonder what the police box is for?  
Maybe it’s because it’s what you do  
And I’m not sentimentalizing you.  
No other help but that one box blue.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I have returned to do this even though I haven't done the rest of the show yet. I'll get round to it. If you have aspects of an episode you would like to see me write a poem about either leave a comment or an email and I'll get on it <3


End file.
